Sunday Stroll
by shiranai-neko
Summary: A Sunday in which Takane miraculously dropped the game controller and headed outside. WARNING: HaruTaka fluff.


**Ah~ I miss writing fanfictions, even though most of them don't end up online. Hehe.**

**My heart's burning!- burning with passion after reading Kagerou Day's fifth light novel summary.**

**Oh. My. HaruTaka (KonoEne) please be canon! Jin-sensei, don't make us wait anymore!~~ .**

**This is my first fanficton about HaruTaka 3 please bear with me. ^_^ **

**WARNING: CONTAINS HARUTAKA FLUFF.**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"You win!"

Enomoto Takane lazily spun around her chair and sighed for the tenth time. She carelessly tossed her game controller over the table and gazed into nothingness in her dark room.

Indeed, winning in video games is her life. She loves it. To her, it is the one and only battle she could overcome with her own ability, possibly strength. She didn't feel weak at all. Nothing ever suppresses her down in the digital world and for once, she feels delighted and fulfilled just like a normal girl, well, technically.

But right now, she didn't know what's happening to her at all. She's feeling, well rather -**bored. **She had won countless times and successfully, LightningDancerEne had become a sacred idol online. Yet, she feels kind of off today and curiosity took over the girl.

"What am I even thinking!?" she grumbled. The red eyed girl ruffled her untied jet black hair in frustration and her eyes fell on a blue jacket, which bears a hood. She halted. She bit her lip in uncertainty and she finally gave up. In a split second, she grabbed the jacket, wore it and raced outside her room without forgetting about her headphones, her one and only partner, and cellphone. She could never last a day outside her room without these babies. Her world wouldn't seem so mundane.

"I'm heading out for a bit, Grandma!" Her voice rang through the cornered walls of the house. After fitting her sneakers and pulled up her hood, she quickly kicked off.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Takane puffed her cheeks while walking through the dusty and busy streets of the city. She peered up her hood, glancing at the people passing by. A scowl formed on her lips as she saw them happily chatting with each other, a carefree smile plastered on each of their faces. Her red eyes twitched at the sight.

"Lucky bastards," she murmured as she playfully kicked a small gray rock.

She envies them. Those people who could do all the damned things they want in life, without even the slightest worry about untimely deaths or regular medications. Living a normal life to the fullest was her dream and being normal was everything she wanted. Heck- she could even trade her frivolous video game-loving lifestyle if she had to! Her headphones? Nah.

She was baffled by her own thoughts. Being** normal** would mean not meeting _him._

An unfamiliar song by the radio played to her headphones. The catchy techno tune caught her attention. The girl was listening very carefully as the lyrics were absorbed by her ears, or her heart to be exact.

**_'Itoshikute, tsurakute, sekai o kiratta hito no_**

**_Hidoko rifujin na "kousei"_**

**_Koutei shiteicha mirai wa umidasenai_**

**_(The world so lovable yet harsh, there were some who loathed it, _**

**_with their cruelly irrational "system";_**

**_If I approve, then the future won't exist…)'_**

"Ah," she mouthed as she switched to another radio channel without muttering another word.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Her feet took her to a public park. She blinked at the sight. White fluffy clouds etched across the sky. The sun beamed all around the green park filled with various flowers, plants and trees. Families lined up to on different spots to have their scheduled Sunday picnic. A crystal cerulean lake right in the middle of it all. The whole place seemed to scream the word, "Happiness" and she felt disgusted.

_'I must be crazy going to a place like this.'_

The black haired girl ended up sitting under an apple tree's shade, protecting herself from the sun's hot glare. She gazed at the latter, 'It's so bright," she thought. Her red eyes fixated on the blue sky which enveloped it. It seemed so pure and innocent.

Her left hand trembled as she hesitated, and yet, she tried reaching that sky.

"**_The world so lovable yet harsh, there were some who loathed it. _**I guess I can count myself in," she nervously giggled at her words while withdrawing her left arm sluggishly. It was all fairly true but she felt hurt and incomplete. Did she really hate- and even loathe it?

Before she could even swim deeper in her thoughts, something hard landed on top of her head.

"Ow!" she exclaimed as she rubbed the spot where it hit. Her orbs focused on the red thing lying on the green grass. An apple?

"Ow, oww! Hey- oww!" One after another instantaneously hit her head. As she could feel a number of three hits, she grunted and all of them really hurt.

She had enough. The black haired girl stood up and discarded her headphones, loosely hanging it around her neck, to face the suspect behind the ridiculous apple throwing. She would gladly give him/her a beating.

"Hey! What's the big deal?!" she yelled as she spun around. The gust of wind had taken off her hoodie and her eyes widened in shock.

"Ha-Ha-Haruka!?" She literally fell on her butt upon seeing a black haired boy, who wore a white parka over his black shirt and shorts for the bottom, on top one of the apple tree's branches. He stretched out his left arm, desperately reaching for the apple at the near end of the branch while his right arm firmly grasped on the bunch of apples he had gotten.

"W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! GET DOWN HERE!" Takane practically screamed on top her lungs in anxiety and rushed under the branch he was climbing. The said boy blinked, and his eyes brighten at her presence, offering her his usual goofy grin.

"Oh! Hi Takane! What are you doing here?~" He waved both of his hands which caused him dropped all his apples. She face palmed. "Geez, this idiot."

"Oops- woah!" He giggled before he lost his balance. Her heart became full of running horses as she witnessed him helplessly fall from the tree.

"Oi Haruka!" Panicking, she held out her hands in an attempt to catch him.

**THUD!**

A pair of soft lips met Takane's forehead. She flushed deep red at the sight of him on top of her, her heartbeat exploding like fireworks.

"Oww~" He opened his eyes and pulled away, his hands still at each side of her face. "Oops. Sorry Takane." He was a bit stunned at first, but then a charming smile formed on his lips. She blushed even harder, a red that rivaled the shade of tomatoes.

"Ge-ge-"she stuttered.

"Ge-ge- gecko? Gelatin? Gelato ice cream?" Haruka tilted his head in confusion as Takane got tongue tied in her own words.

"Ge-ge- GET OFF OF ME, IDIOT!" The black haired girl punched him instead, sending him flying. Fortunately, it wasn't one of those blows that sent him flying on a greater distance.

"Ow~ That hurt." He straightened up and faced her direction. He then studied her.

Takane had sat up on the grass near him. She felt his intense gaze and glared at her classmate. "W-what?"

"You look different," he spat out those words curiously in a tone that demanded an answer.

She glanced down, observing her white sneakers to her casual shorts. 'Wait-what? Shorts!?' She noticed that she hadn't zipped her blue jacket, revealing her black tank top. Then, she crept her hand to her black hair and felt horrified about forgetting to tie her into twin tails.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" She jumped in dismay and blushed. So, that's why she has been receiving looks from people around her.

"I hate wearing shorts outside," she whispered to herself as she bent down her head in embarrassment.

"I want to disappear. I want to disappear. I want to disappear. I want to disappear," she continuously chanted. The girl heard the boy's laughter and glared at him, suppressing her blush.

"Come on, Takane. It's a "good" different. You see," he uttered in an assuring tone as he moved closer to her. He zipped her blue jacket with his fingers, leaving her astonished with his actions.

"There. You're prettier, today," he locked his eyes into her orbs before grinning. _'How many times do I have to blush when this idiot's around?' _she asked herself, slightly annoyed.

He took an apple from the ground and wiped it with his white parka before biting it. Instantly, his carefree aura became brighter after the first bite. _'Food's my rival, huh? That's tough.'_ She sighed.

"You want an apple, Takane?" She looked at the boy who was holding out an apple to her.

She hesitated at first but she knew that she would really regret it if she didn't.

The dark haired girl took the apple from his hands and sat beside him. She took a peek at his reaction. His eyes sparkled even more and continued to eat more apples in his delight.

She sighed again and a small smile escaped her lips. She began wiping the apple and took a bite out of it.

_'Hmm… Delicious.' _

Silence fell over the two as they ate. It wasn't uncomfortable. It was kind of comforting to Takane, his presence saved her somehow. It saved her from the world. It saved her from everything. It saved her from her petty fears. It saved her from herself. _'This guy maybe gullible, but his gullibility saved me.'_

The latter interrupted her thoughts. "Um…Takane?"

"Hmm?" She glanced at him, taking another bite from the apple. He looked sideways and finally, his eyes landed on her gaze. The boy seemed a bit uncertain yet he spoke up.

"If I-I, y-you know, disappear," she practically listened with all her might, "will you forget me?"

_'Ah that?'_

She stood up, surprising the boy. She then gave a smack of her fist down to his head. "IDIOT!"

"Oww~ Takane, that hurts,"Haruka rubbed his head; small tears appeared at the corner of his eyes.

In the curiosity of the small sniffs he had been hearing, he opened an eye and witnessed an Enomoto Takane crying, kneeling in front of him. His eyes widened at the sight. She wasn't bawling or anything. She just silently cried.

He had never seen her like this before. Takane never wept. She was strong, stronger than he was. He had always believed that. But right now, she looked so weak and fragile. And the worst thing to him is that she was crying because of- _him_. He felt guilty.

"Taka-"She rapidly wiped her tears away, slapping her cheeks in an attempt to stop crying. She then, glared at him, straight in the eye, which sent shivers down to his spine.

"T-Takane, why are you a-angry w-with me?" He nearly choked on his words and dropped the apple he was holding.

"STUPID, GULLIBLE, IDIOT, HARUKA! What do you mean by 'disappear,' huh!? I won't treat you food anymore!" She pinched his cheeks harshly in frustration and even stretched them in unknown lengths.

"Ow!~ Ow!~" His cheeks began to redden and the small tears at the corner of his eyes came back.

As she loosened her pinch, he rubbed his pained cheeks frantically. "Ow~ Ow~" he mumbled.

"Haruka," His attention turned towards her. She bit her lip before she continued to speak. "-don't talk about disappearing, okay? How can we be friends that way? Are you just going to leave me here?" She pouted. The dark haired boy felt astonished as she uttered such gentle words.

"A-And forgetting you is the last thing I would do. I wouldn't even dare. So, don't you worry okay?" She patted his head softly. He nodded.

"Geez, what the hell am I saying!?" His eyes followed her figure as she tousled her untied black hair.

"Grandma's probably worried 'bout me right now. So, off I go! Bye, see ya ." The red eyed girl lifted her hood and waved at him. Just she was about ten footsteps away from him, she turned around and gave him one of her rarest smiles before finally setting off.

**_The world so lovable yet harsh, there were some who loathed it_**.

"Being not normal isn't so bad. I guess, there are some benefits," she muttered to herself, giggling before entering her house.

"I'm home, Grandma!"

Unbeknownst to her, it was Haruka's turn to blush like a tomato.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**I'm really super-duper sorry if I made them too OOC. _**

**I wanted to lessen the hurtful feels T_T and made a fluffy (I think) story.**

**Constructive criticisms are very much appreciated, to help this very idiotic author. _ **

**You can expect more HaruTaku oneshot fanfics. ^_^**

**Woo! KagePro for the win! 3**

**Jaa matte ne!~**


End file.
